batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talia (DC Animated Universe)
Talia was the daughter of the man known as Ra's al Ghul. History Talia was the daughter of the man who calls himself Ra's al Ghul and one of his most loyal members of the Society of Shadows. Her mother's name, the details of her early life, training, or education were never disclosed. Talia was first seen acting as her father's agent/emissary. Ra's assigned her to hunt down a former associate of his named Count Vertigo who went rogue. During that assignment, she crossed paths with Batman and the two began an on again off again romance and crossed paths several more times over the years. Together, they both stopped Vertigo's plan. Some time later, Ra's appeared to Batman in the Batcave and informed him that his daughter was kidnapped along with Robin. That proved later to be a ruse, so that Talia could meet Batman and hopefully marry him which he refused. After Batman stopped Ra's plot to "cleanse" the world, Talia prevents him and Robin from arresting her father and informed her beloved that they would meet again. Talia met Batman again in order to find her father. That time however, Bruce Wayne appeared more infatuated with Talia and even went so far to admit that he cared for her. After they rescued Ra's from his latest plan, Bruce and Talia parted ways again. Battle with Superman Trying to save the life of her father, Talia and some henchmen robbed a train that held Native American artifacts. Superman tried to stop her, but in the nick of time, Talia found the Shaman's Staff and used it to subdue Superman. Combining the staff with a computer, she transfered Superman's powers to revive a dying Ra's. Though their latest quest was successful, Ra's and Talia were tossed into an underground river after an ensuing scuffle with the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight. Near-Apocalypse of '09 Although not much was known about that event, it was known that Talia had betrayed her father and helped Batman stop Ra's one last time. Around that time or after, Bruce and Talia dated at least once in Milan. Future After the Near-Apocalypse of '09, Talia appeared to be leading a reformed Society of Shadows, and transformed it into a huge charitable corporation which sponsored numerous projects to improve the Earth's environment. Talia was able to keep her young, and beautiful appearance by using the Lazarus Pits like the one in her residence in New Cuba. On Bruce's Birthday, she reappeared to him in the Batcave and offered him roasted pheasant and a chance to regain his youth. At first, Bruce decided to undergo the Lazarus Pit treatments and as such traveled with Talia and Terry McGinnis to her estate in New Cuba. After he underwent the first treatment, Bruce regained the appearance and physical body of physically fit and strong man in his early fifties. After he decided that the Lazarus Pit was a cheat, Bruce decided to stop the treatments. When Bruce decided not to undergo any more Lazarus Pit treatments, the Society of Shadows refused to let them go and then an awful secret was revealed: some time after the Near-Apocalypse of '09, Talia surrendered her body to house the spirit of her father. Talia's body was destroyed after Terry had rescued Bruce and an exposed wire came into contact with the Lazarus Pit, and caused an explosion. After the explosion, Terry tried to save her, but Bruce stopped him because "Whatever was in there, died years ago." Trivia *Helen Slater, the voice of Talia in the DC Animated Universe was in the 1984 film, Supergirl, and portrayed the role of Kara Zor-El and in the 2015 CBS/CW series, Supergirl as Eliza Danvers. Links *[[w:c:batmantheanimatedseries:Talia|'Talia']] at BTAS Wiki *[[w:c:dcanimated:Talia|'Talia']] at DCAU Wiki *https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Talia_al_Ghul_(DCAU) Category:Batman: The Animated Series Characters Category:Batman Beyond Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Batman: The Animated Series Category:Batman Beyond